I'm Addicted To You
by DiGiShOrTi
Summary: *MIMATO* Mimi Left Matt In Japan, In Love With Her, Matt Doesn't Ever Let Feelings Show, Except Through Maybe A Song? -SongFic- !R&R!


I'm Addicted To You..  
  
-A MiMaTo SoNgFiC!-  
  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Digimon! (-_-' DuH!) I Do Not Own The Song 'Addicted' By Simple Plan Either.. But If You Haven't Heard I Recommend Ya Do! ^_~  
  
Matt sat in his room thinking of Mimi.. he remembered the last time they had saw eachother.. since she had left for America.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Mimi came to visit her friends that she once left.. Matt and her fell in love.. during the time she was there the next thing he knew she had to leave.. Japan and him.  
  
At the airport Mimi said goodbye to her friends. Then she said goodbye to Matt. They shared their last kiss and Mimi turned away so he wouldn't have to see her cry..  
  
"Matt.. I will always love you.. but I want you to go on and live your life.." Mimi paused, "Without me.. I'm sorry.."  
  
Matt didn't know what to say. Mimi boarded the plane and that was that.. they never saw eachother again.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Matt refused to move on he threw a book at the wall. he was so mad at her... at her family for moving away in the first place. He needed Mimi.. it was as plain as that.. Matt decided since singing was the only way he ever let feelings out he'd write a song. He quietly sang along with the music he wrote, it began:  
  
I heard you're doing ok  
  
But I want you to know  
  
I'm a dick I'm addicted to you  
  
I can't pretend I don't care  
  
When you don't think about me  
  
Do you think I deserve this?  
  
Matt stopped he knew it wasn't her fault she had to leave, if it wasn't for her dad getting that offer for a job. Maybe she would have never left. But why couldn't she just stay with him.. or Sora or someone!? Maybe she was right, he needed to move on.. but he just couldn't he loved her too much, he kept writing:  
  
I tried to make you happy but you left anyway  
  
I'm trying to forget that I'm addicted to you  
  
But I want it and I need it  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Now it's over can't forget what you said and  
  
I never wanna do this again  
  
Heartbreaker  
  
Heartbreaker  
  
Heartbreaker  
  
He thought about the first day they met at camp, then the digiworld, things just came together after that. He knew that when he was young he never was the 'nice' guy of the group he was the 'outcast'. Even thought it was years later when he fell in love with Mimi he somehow knoew that in the begining there was some connection he had with her. Deep down he knew it. He wrote more:  
  
Since the day  
  
I met you  
  
And after all we've been through  
  
I'm still a dick  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Matt felt as if Mimi was the only one who truely understanded him and his problems. He also knew that Mimi knew just how determined he was to keep her with him, and she knew he'd do anything. It just couldn't work though. He wrote:  
  
I think you know that it's true  
  
I'd run a thousand miles to get you  
  
Do you think I deserve this?  
  
I tried to make you happy  
  
I did all that I could  
  
Just to keep you  
  
But you left anyway  
  
I'm trying to forget that I'm addicted to you  
  
But I want it and I need it  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Now it's over can't forget what you said and  
  
I never wanna do this again  
  
Heartbreaker  
  
He sat back for a minute, he wondered if she'd call him or ever come back. He didn't know why he thought that though, it was hopeless, she was gone. All he had were memories. He wrote and finished:  
  
How long will I be waiting?  
  
Until the end of times  
  
I don't know why  
  
I'm still waiting  
  
I can't make you mine  
  
I'm trying to forget that I'm addicted to you  
  
But I want it and I need it  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
I'm trying to forget that I'm addicted to you  
  
But I want it and I need it  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Now it's over can't forget what you said and  
  
I never wanna do this again  
  
Heartbreaker  
  
Heartbreaker  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
*A FEW DAYS LATER*  
  
Matt was at his concert and for the last song Matt decided he would sing the song he wrote, since the show was broadcast nationwide he hoped Mimi would see it. Matt stood on stage with his band mates, and announced:  
  
"This Song Is Dedicated To My Ex, And The Only Girl I'll Ever Love!"  
  
With that he sang...  
  
I heard you're doing ok  
  
But I want you to know  
  
I'm a dick I'm addicted to you  
  
I can't pretend I don't care  
  
When you don't think about me  
  
Do you think I deserve this?  
  
I tried to make you happy but you left anyway  
  
I'm trying to forget that I'm addicted to you  
  
But I want it and I need it  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Now it's over can't forget what you said and  
  
I never wanna do this again  
  
Heartbreaker  
  
Heartbreaker  
  
Heartbreaker  
  
Since the day  
  
I met you  
  
And after all we've been through  
  
I'm still a dick  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
I think you know that it's true  
  
I'd run a thousand miles to get you  
  
Do you think I deserve this?  
  
I tried to make you happy  
  
I did all that I could  
  
Just to keep you  
  
But you left anyway  
  
I'm trying to forget that I'm addicted to you  
  
But I want it and I need it  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Now it's over can't forget what you said and  
  
I never wanna do this again  
  
Heartbreaker  
  
Heartbreaker  
  
How long will I be waiting?  
  
Until the end of times  
  
I don't know why  
  
I'm still waiting  
  
I can't make you mine  
  
I'm trying to forget that I'm addicted to you  
  
But I want it and I need it  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
I'm trying to forget that I'm addicted to you  
  
But I want it and I need it  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Now it's over can't forget what you said and  
  
I never wanna do this again  
  
Heartbreaker  
  
Heartbreaker  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Heartbreaker  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Heartbreaker  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Heartbreaker  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Heartbreaker  
  
The lights dimmed and Matt quietly let a tear roll down his cheek, of course without letting anyone know.  
  
In New York Mimi cried unstopably. She didn't know what to do..  
  
There It Is! AwWwWw.. Makes Me Wanna Cry! I Hope You Liked It! Should I Make A Sequal? Let Me Know! Please Review! Thanks For Reading! -x0x0- 


End file.
